Rewritten Destiny
by MyraValhallah
Summary: AU Bilbo Baggins has few regrets one of which is that his nephew never got to know his parents. So when he wakes up in Bag End, young again he takes this second chance with both fists to save his sister and her king. But time is a delicate thing, what else will be different on this second attempt to reclaim Erebor from Smaug? Thorin/OC etc.
1. Prologue

**_A redo story with a twist, my first forray into Middle Earth as an author I hope I do it justice._**

* * *

_Prologue_

Shire rumour has it that there is fairy blood in the Took family. This rumour is true, and every once in a while a Took child is born with fairy physical traits. The last and most notable time that this happened was Bulroarer took, a hobbit so large that he could ride a full sized horse. That was until the Mrs Belladonna Baggins (nee Took) gave birth for the second time. Rhosyn Baggins looked, on the most part, like any other Hobbit girl with her chubby little body, bright eyes and rosy cheeks; that is, if you ignored her feet. Rhosyn's feet, while perfectly formed hobbit feet with leathery sole and soft covering of curly hair on top, were tiny. The healers took one look at the baby and declared that she would never walk, for how could such small feet support anyone? However, those healers were left to eat their words when, little over a year after her birth, Rhosyn pulled herself up into a standing position and took the same first shaky steps that every other child takes when learning to walk. After that there was no stopping our little Miss Baggins.

Rhosyn had a Tookish streak a mile wide that ran all the way through her. Her childhood was a neverending succession of imaginary adventures, with her big brother Bilbo; and their neighbour, Misha Proudfoot as her companions. Bilbo and Rhosyn were as close as any brother and sister could be; until they began to grow up. Bilbo settled into the quiet homeliness of Shire life, with Misha as his quiet shire wife. Rhosyn however, left the Shire as soon as she could; hungry for real adventures to replace the imagined ones of childhood. The Shire wasn't the only thing she left behind- she also left her name. Rhosyn Baggins was a member of a respectable Shire family, Tookish streak or no, but Rose Littlefoot was free to go off on the adventures that Miss Baggins was not.

Bilbo and Misha did not see a lot of Rose; she visited as often as she could but never stayed long for the two Baggins women did not see eye to eye. Rose would leave graciously, but not without asking her brother to accompany her, even as far as the edge of the Shire, but he never did. Then one day, not long after Bilbo's fiftieth birthday, Misha left to visit her mother in Bree. After this; quite by chance, and the will of a wizard, Bilbo ended up having a grand adventure.

Rose returned to the Shire accompanied by thirteen dwarves, one of whom it was revealed, was her fiance. With all of this company's talk of dragons and lost treasure, something Tookish awoke in Bilbo and somehow he found himself travelling to the distant kingdom of Erebor and helping the dwarves to liberate it from the terrible fire drake Smaug. Along the way Rose and Thorin married, and Bilbo became rather more Tookish. He also found a small magic ring which rendered its wearer completely invisible.

Tragically, Thorin on the battlefield, along with his two nephews, Fili and Kili. After her husband's death Rose faded; herself living only long enough to bring her only son into the world and bestow the name Frodo upon him. Bilbo took Frodo home and he and and Misha raised him together. It saddened Bilbo that his nephew, who should have been a prince among the dwarves, had been raised to be a respectable hobbit.

The years passed as they always do, and Misha passed away at the ripe old age of one hundred and six. Bilbo lived on in the Shire until the day of his eleventy first birthday; where upon the elderly widower left the Shire for the last time and returned to Rivendell, where his beloved sister lay buried. Frodo meanwhile was off having an adventure of his own- a perilous quest to destroy the ring that Bilbo had kept safe those many years, in the fires of Mount Doom in which it had been created centuries ago.

The destruction of this ring spelled the end of the age of Elves, and the dawn of the age of Men. Bilbo and Frodo were afforded a place on the last Elven ship out of Middle Earth. Bilbo sat on the deck of this ship watching Middle Earth disappear into the distance and thought back on his long life. He did not, he decided, have many regrets- that he and Misha had never had children of their own was one; and that he had never been able to give Frodo the life he should have had was the other.

Had Thorin and Rose lived, then Frodo would have been raised as the prince that he was, in Erebor. He would likely have had brothers and sisters to play with- Rose, always so full of life would have been a fantastic mother; and having seen the way Thorin had been with his nephews, the last of the line of Durin would have been an excellent father.

"Sleep Uncle," Frodo murmured, having realized that he was awake. "We've a long way to go yet and you should save your strength."

"You're a good boy, Frodo m'lad." Bilbo told him, already succumbing to sleep- Aule he was so very tired. "Your parents would be… so prou..."

~V~


	2. Begin Again

_**Big thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited my story so far. And special a shout out to my lovely reviewers: ptl4ever419 and 7? I am sorry its taken over a month to get the next chapter up.**_

_**This chapter is a little short, subsequent chapters will be longer.**_

* * *

**_Begin Again_**

Bilbo Baggins dreamed of a time long ago- a time before rings of power and possibly cursed dwarven gold. He dreamed; although, Bilbo supposed it was more like remembering than dreaming; of a night years ago when he and Rhosyn as she had still called herself, had been mere children.

It was very late and little hobbit-boys and hobbit-girls really ought to have been in bed hours ago, but in one of the most respectable neighbourhoods in hobbiton, the two Baggins children, Bilbo and Rhosyn, lay in the garden outside their home, stargazing.

"Look at that one Rosie!" Bilbo pointed up at a cluster of stars. "It looks like a dragon!"

"I heard a story about a dragon today." Rhosyn told him. "It attacked a dwarf kingdom a long way away from here."

"Who told you that?" Bilbo asked, always eager for a good story.

"Bell Goodchild. She heard a group of dwarves talking about it in the Green Dragon." she sat up and looked down at her feet, which were far smaller than the average hobbit's. "Bil, do you think one day we could go an adventure- you and me?"

"We go on adventures all the time Rosie." It was true, they had sailed off down the Brandywine River together only that morning.

"No, I mean a real one. Outside the Shire."

"Yes!" Bilbo nodded, excited at the thought of escaping the Shire for a short while.

"You promise?" she asked, grinning.

"I promise." he nodded, crossing his heart solemnly...

"Bilbo!" Rhosyn cried out suddenly. Only his sister's voice was not her own it was...

"Bilbo Baggins get up you lazy hobbit or you'll miss breakfast," Mrs Misha Baggins declared, successfully rousing Bilbo, whose body seemed to take the threat of a missed meal more seriously than his mind did, for it was sitting up and clambering out of bed quite while his mind was focussed on the fact that his wife seemed to be alive, and the beautiful hobbit he had married at the age of thirty five.

Bilbo dressed automatically and ambled through Bag End to the breakfast room, to where his wife had out laid a hearty breakfast. Bilbo lingered in the doorway, looking at his wife. Misha was a beautiful hobbit, he was extremely lucky to have her; she had large green eyes and rosy cheeks set in a heart shaped face framed by dark brown curls.

"What?" Misha asked, squirming self consciously having caught him staring.

"Can't I look at my wife, Mrs Baggins?" He asked, grinning at her. "Especially when she's the finest lass in the whole Shire?"

"Oh get away!" Misha exclaimed, laughing. "I'm only going to be away for a few weeks Bilbo."

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo blinked.

Misha's brow furrowed. "Are you feeling alright, dear? You know I'm going to visit mama for a few weeks."

Bilbo blinked; the last time Misha had visited mother Proudfoot before her death, he had run off with Rose and the dwarves before Misha had been gone a full week. If his wife was about to leave to visit the old lady then the quest for Erebor must not have happened yet. Hope bubbled up in Bilbo's chest- if this was real and the quest not yet begun then he had the chance to save Thorin and Rose, and ultimately give Frodo the chance to love the life he deserved.

"Bilbo?" Misha's voice pulled him out of his ruminations. Her lovely face was a mask of worry. "Are you feeling well, you don't seem yourself."

"Its nothing sweetheart," Bilbo lied. "Just a trifle light headed."

"Then sit and eat something." Misha rolled her eyes and waved him away to his seat. "Yvanna only knows how you cope then I'm not here."

Wisely, Bilbo decided not to respond to that remark, piling his plate with enough food to tide him over for the few hours remaining between now and second breakfast.

* * *

Hours later, after the dishes from breakfast and second breakfast were washed dried and put away, Mr and Mrs Baggins made their way to the green dragon, from where Misha would catch the coach to her mother's. A war was waging inside Bilbo, his Baggins side was racked with guilt at not telling Misha that he was going away himself- even if she wouldn't believe him. The Took side however was brimming with anticipation at the imminent prospect of adventure. The coach arrived and Bilbo kissed Misha goodbye. Misha waved out of the coach window until it turned around a bend in the path and out of sight.

Bilbo turned and practically flew back to Bag End to prepare for the arrival of Gandalf, his sister and the dwarves. This time he would be ready for them.

* * *

_**Next time: an entirely expected party.**_


End file.
